This invention relates to a waterbed mattress, and more particularly to a waterbed mattress having means for retarding wavelike motion of the water within the mattress.
Waterbeds have become increasingly popular with the general public; however, many people are bothered by the wavelike motion of the water in such beds, and this has caused waterbeds to be excluded from consideration by many consumers. There have been numerous attempts to eliminate the wavelike motion in waterbed mattresses and reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,465, 4,292,702, 4,399,575, 4,462,128, 4,467,485 and 4,475,257.